


cold snap

by onceuponamoon



Series: abo jt/ebs [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, taking care of a sick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: All of Long Island’s hit with a cold snap in mid-March that throws everyone, John, Jordan, and the kids, off-kilter.





	cold snap

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nothing, if not predictable. mostly because paige is predictable and she asked (very nicely) for this.

**March 2027**

All of Long Island’s hit with a cold snap in mid-March that throws everyone, John, Jordan, and the kids, off-kilter. Two weeks ago it’d been 70 degrees and Jordan had insisted on turning the A/C back on -- even though John _knew_ not to trust it and would’ve been happy enough with the doors and windows open -- but now it’s edging back down on 30 and the kids all look miserable when John bundles them back up in scarves and hats and gloves.

Adela growls, irritable as ever when her range of motion’s limited, and Matty’s grumbly, but slightly more amenable. 

Nico, though....John can’t quite figure out what his deal is, aside from smelling a little bit off. He’s quiet, which is pretty par for the course, but moving slow in a way that isn’t just a five-year-old dragging his feet. He’s normally the most excited about getting to go to school.

“Jordan,” John calls, “I’ll get ‘em in the car if you’re ready.” 

He can scent the contentedness from down the hall, a sweet mixture of apples and vanilla, so he must still be watching Hallie and Hania sleeping in their cribs. He rubs the lower curve of his belly, trying to ward off the little thumping flutters the babies’ll give him for that brief wave of affection.

John hears Jordan’s faint, “Okay,” from down the hall, so he herds the kids into the garage, letting them scramble up into the last row of Jordan’s Tahoe before he straps them each into their booster seats, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks, and letting them nuzzle his throat before he steps away, heading back towards the mudroom.

Jordan meets him there, keys in hand.

“Have fun at practice,” John says. He’s expecting the hug, half-expecting the nuzzle, but definitely not expecting the bite to the bond mark that has his knees going a little weak. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Smirking, Jordan kisses John and says, “I can finish it, just not now.” He kisses him again, clearly dosing himself up on John’s pregnancy pheromones, says, “Love you, babe,” and heads out into the garage.

John sighs, pinking a little even after all these years. He’ll never train Jordan out of pet names.

It’s always strange to think that, god, only ten years ago he’d been so focused on hockey, on winning even though his team needed work -- work that Capuano couldn’t help them achieve, but Weight could. Now, though, now he’s content enough to settle into the couch with a book and the iPad, listening for Hallie and Han to wake from their first nap of the day. He’d already gotten their lunch figured out while packing it for the other three, so he’s actually able to just relax and be pregnant.

Having no obligations really has its perks.

Jordan’s only been gone for a couple of hours when John’s phone rings and -- it’s the school. 

Heart pounding, John answers and listens to the secretary tell him that Nico’s in the office, running a slight fever and -- his heart sinks. He’d known that something was off, but. God, he feels like a shitty parent for not _realizing_.

“We can give him a dose of the Tylenol, if you’d like, but he’s also refusing to move stations in the classroom,” she’s saying. “He only wants to stay with his siblings.”

“Yes, please,” John says. He wants his son to start feeling better sooner rather than later. “I’ll come pick him up, though. I can be there in half an hour.” He’s already heaving himself off the couch, trying to remember where he’d put his car keys when he disconnects the call.

He wakes Hallie first, changing her diaper and getting her bundled up into warmer clothes before he takes her down and repeats the process with Han (who’s a little grumpier at being woken up) before he’s able to start the car and head as quickly and safely as possible to the school. He loads them into the stroller and is only barely able to keep himself from running them up to the front office.

“Hi,” he says a little breathlessly, “I’m here for Nico Eberle-Tavares.”

The lady makes a noise of surprise and then ushers him over to this tiny nurse’s office off the main corridor. Inside, Nico looks tiny and miserable, sniffling into a tissue. “ _Papai_ ,” is all he says before bursting into tears, reaching his little arms out for John to pick him up.

Like this, John can’t, not easily, so he bends and lets Nico clutch desperately around his neck, shoving his warm little face into the crook of John’s throat. “Hey, bud,” John says softly, “I heard you’re not feeling too great, eh?”

Nico shakes his head, wiping snot into John’s skin. 

The receptionist is helpful with getting Nico checked out for the day and John nearly has to bribe Nico into walking to the car. He refuses to climb up into it, though, clutching at John’s pant-leg as John gets the twins strapped into their carseats. 

“Nico, buddy, you have to hop in,” John says, petting at his hair. “Papai can’t lift you; I’m carrying babies, remember?”

Nico pouts, but clambers up slowly, clearly exhausted.

“That was a good job, buddy, thank you,” John says, turning to sit before he can scoot himself in and get Nico’s straps fastened. Pretty soon he won’t be able to get to the last row in his truck. This type of Daddy-duty will have to fall solely on Jordan.

It’s been six years since he’s carried triplets; he’d forgotten how fast they grow.

John gets them home without incident, shooting a quick, “Don’t be alarmed,” text to Jordan that says why he’d picked up Nico but the other two are still at school. Of course, Jordan responds with a flurry of questions and concerned suggestions, trying to get John to, like, quarantine their kid until he gets home. 

And, like. John appreciates the concern for his health, for their unborn babies’ health, but he’s not going to just leave their child all miserable and alone when he’s feeling sick.

Regardless, John still has to get Han and Hallie fed, has to disinfect the triplets’ bathroom and all of the doorknobs, has to make a separate nest for Nico so that he won’t be _sad_ on top of sick, piles it high with clothes from his and Jordan’s laundry basket and a few things from Addie’s and Matty’s as well. He prods Nico away from his mostly uneaten lunch and into it, gives him his stuffed badger and a box of tissues while he puts on _Max and Ruby_. 

Han and Hallie whine from their playpen in the corner and John sighs, knowing that he shouldn’t let them be too close to their brother, but -- god, he remembers what it was like as an omega to be away from his sisters when he’d gotten the flu. The isolation probably only made it worse.

John’s dragging the playpen closer when Jordan comes in, Adela and Matty at his heels and -- “Look at all my little alphas,” he says, glad that his family’s back under one roof.

Jordan’s making a face, looking at Nico over Matty and Addie’s heads as they crane up to scent John as he hugs them. 

“Papai,” Addie says, “I telled the teacher that Nico wasn’t feeling good.”

“Told,” John gently corrects, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I _told_ the teacher,” she says. “Was that a good thing?”

“Yes, sweetie,” he says, “You took good care of your brother. He’s still not feeling too great, so you need to be very gentle with him, okay?”

Addie nods, preening a bit, and hops over, hair bouncing. Matty’s already in the kitchen, intent on a snack -- which, honestly, isn’t surprising -- and Jordan’s petting at Nico’s hair, but...Nico’s got his badger covering his face, almost completely turned into his blanket, almost as if he’s shying away from Jordan’s touch.

Jordan’s expression is gutted.

John tuts a noise, scenting the way Jordan’s trying to keep the hurt from coloring his scent. “C’mere, Jordan,” he says, opening his arms for a hug, trying to bring some of that brightness back. He purrs, just a quick chirpy rumble, and Jordan goes lax, shoving his face into the crook of John’s neck.

“They’re all gonna get sick,” Jordan says, wrapping his arms around John’s back as best he can. 

Sighing, John says, “Probably. But it’s better for them to cuddle. I’ll just try to get him to self-soothe later and maybe it’ll help cut the fever.” He watches Nico flinch away from Matty and wonders if he shouldn’t try that now instead. At least it wasn’t just Jordan, then. “He’s probably anxious because he can’t scent with his nose all stopped up.”

Jordan doesn’t whine, not really, but he makes a small, soft sound in the back of his throat. “I know.”

John presses a kiss to Jordan’s temple and -- of course, that’s when John’s stomach growls, one of the babies giving a reinforcing kick to his ribs, like, “How dare you forget to feed me lunch.”

“You want me to cook you something?” Jordan asks, perking up a bit at the prospect of caring for his omega.

Humming, John says, “I just want a sandwich, I think.”

Jordan kisses him, soft and lingering. “No mayo, extra mustard?”

John nods, flushing a little at how well his alpha knows his pregnancy cravings. “I love you,” he says before he goes to flop back down on the couch, resting his feet for the first time in hours. When he props his feet up onto the coffee table, his ankles are definitely a little swollen; he sighs. Maybe he can convince Jordan to rub them.

Of course, as he’s contemplating this, Nico gets up from the nest, dragging along his blankets and badger (and siblings, because where he goes, they’re going to follow) until he’s curled up next to John, whining a little until John runs his finger through his hair. Matty and Addie clamber up next to him, both trying to snag the spot next to him until John chides them into taking turns. (Addie wins the first shift.) So, that’s how Jordan finds them.

He sighs, but hands John the plate -- sandwich surrounded by carrot sticks -- from behind the couch, pressing a kiss to his hair.

He disappears and returns with a protein shake -- only kale, bananas, and peaches since these babies aren’t into strawberries the way the twins and other triplets were -- and his chest puffs up when John purrs in thanks, mouth full of sandwich. 

Normally, on game days, Jordan would disappear for a nap once he gets home from morning skate, but this time he sticks around, lifting Matty to make a spot for himself on the couch. Matty only protests briefly, happy enough when Jordan just plops him back down into his lap.

They all watch _Max and Ruby_ until Nico requests that _Sid the Science Kid_ be put on instead. 

Once John finishes his lunch, he looks up to see that everyone, even Jordan, is asleep. He rubs at his belly as he leans deeper into the couch cushions, soothing the babies, and figures he might as well join them.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me in the [sin bin](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com) for some prompts!


End file.
